


Grow Old Together

by cripsk



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: A fantastical society where everything is the same, AU where they met at 1994, M/M, Original Child Character as their daughter, except that people are more LGBTQ+ friendly than they really are
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: It was July 1994. A young Benedict Cumberbatch went to watch a play named Volpone in the National Theatre, not knowing that he was about to meet the love of his life there.In other words, AU where Ben and Martin met in 1994 and have been in love ever since.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	Grow Old Together

七月 1995

Benedict又站在了国家剧院的门口。

他不是很有理由来这儿。他这么思考着，走向售票处。昨天他才来过这儿看戏，他真的没什么很特殊的理由连续两天来看戏。

但是，他当然还是有理由的。他刚结束了间隔年修行，从印度回来，不久之后要去曼切斯特大学学习戏剧。作为一位未来的演员，他当然有十足的理由多看戏剧，汲取经验，这对他有帮助。

可是一连两天看同一场戏，就似乎不大说得过去了。

“要一张今晚Volpone的票，谢谢。”

Ben递上了钱，人家给他一张票，向他道日安。

他买了最前排的票，和昨天一样的位置。自然，他也能给自己找到一个充分的理由。这是为了更好地看出不同场次但同一批演员的表演有什么不同。应是很有益的，毕竟他以后也要演戏。

说不定也会在国家剧院演一场。Ben微笑着想，那一定会很棒，非常棒。

离开场还有一段时间，他打算过一会再去Olivier Theatre坐着。

Volpone的故事，Ben早就很熟悉了。这部幽默讽刺喜剧围绕守财奴Volpone和他假装要给人的遗产展开故事，情节滑稽，是英国戏剧史上浓墨重彩的一笔。演出结束时，演员们纷纷上台鞠躬致谢，Ben和其他观众一起站起来鼓掌，这是必要的礼节。

连续两天谢幕时，Ben站的位置都正对着一位演员，还恰好是同一位，挺年轻，Ben估计他才从戏剧学校毕业不久。这让他有点兴奋，说不定不久以后自己也可以在这里表演呢。

演员们又鞠了一躬。他们再直起身来时，Ben发觉自己面前这位演员似乎在盯着自己看。他不确定这是不是自己的错觉。虽然有些尴尬，他想对视回去确认一下，但演员们已经转身准备下台走了。

那位年轻的演员转过身后，和其他人一起走向舞台背后。忽然，他又回头看了Ben一眼。

也不一定是看我。Ben想着，却感觉自己的耳根有点发烫。

Ben开始回忆他的表演。他在戏里演了一个小角色，尽管戏份不多，他昨天和今天的演绎方式却有所不同，也都很棒。他很风趣，很幽默，表演很到位。他也很好看。说不定认识一下会很不错。

等一下。

他在想什么？

Ben发觉自己不知不觉跑偏了不少，他该关注的是人家的表演，表演真的很不错，如果有机会交流演绎技巧就更不错了。

这个想法似乎铁了心要在他心底生根发芽。不，他只是来看戏的，不是来认识同行的。但作为演员，这不总是在所难免吗？

哦不，现在他真的挥不去这个念头了。

“一张Volpone的票，谢谢。”

Ben真的没理由解释自己为什么会连续三天看同一场戏。没有任何合理的理由。售票员把票给了他，对他微笑，还说：“我看你连续三天来看了，你是这部戏主演的忠实粉丝吧？”

“啊？”他觉得自己的脸颊莫名其妙地有点热，那句“不是的，我自己也是个演员，是来观摩学习的”被生生卡在了喉咙里。

“你可以在看完戏后去剧院后门等一会，有时会有演员从那边出来。”售票员一副早就见惯不怪的模样，给他送上了诚挚的建议。Ben很不好意思地道谢，还拿上了人家好心送给他的Volpone场刊小册子。

Ben翻开场刊，找到了演员表。他特意留意了那位年轻演员的名字——Martin Freeman。噢，就像Morgan Freeman，不过这是Martin。他在心中默念着，Martin。

他把小册子叠好，放到自己的手提袋里。天色尚早，他还可以找时间去吃点什么。

Ben在前两天的老位置坐好了。这次他有格外留意Martin的表演，他真的每场演出都能做到不重复。Ben打从心底敬佩起他，表演的确不该是固定的，也不是死气沉沉的，它就该是自由的生动的，变换不同的方式来表演总能给人带来惊喜和新鲜感，也是磨砺演技的好机会。Ben把这在心里悄悄记下来，希望Martin并不会介意他学他一两招。

最后一幕，Volpone的计划失败了，他锒铛入狱，Mosca等人也没得到什么好下场。灯光亮起，Ben和其他观众一同起立，为演出喝彩。演员们一批一批上台致谢，等到Martin上来时，Ben已经做好迎接他的准备了。他特意挺直了身子，脸上挂一抹骄傲的笑，还格外用力地拍了手。不出所料，Martin又站在了前几天的位置上。他一上来就直接盯着Ben看，Ben也在台下回望他。他觉得Martin是知道的。Martin和他身旁的演员手拉手向台下的观众鞠躬，他再次看向台下的时候，他的脸上也带了一抹微笑。这一批演员转身要下台了。Martin离开前，Ben似乎看见他朝自己眨了下眼。兴许也不是朝自己，兴许是他看错了，可Ben总确切地感觉就是的。

散场后，Ben的脑子里反复播放着售票员的那句话。他当然清楚，去剧院后门有很大概率能碰上Martin，但是他真的得为了自己也说不上来的奇妙原因去那等一个天知道会不会出现的陌生人吗？他们之间的交集也只有他知道他的名字并看了三次他的戏，而他知道他连续来看了三天而已。

可如果Ben不去，他们之间也许永远也不会有更多的交集了。

似乎有点遗憾。

Ben随着人群离开了Olivier Theatre，他知道后门在哪，今天早些时候他还有点刻意地路过那看了一眼，白天时那儿一个人也没有，冷冷清清的，现在也是一样。Ben发觉自己最后还是走到这里来了，可惜这里连个人影也没有。

“我到底在做什么蠢事？”Ben自言自语道。他现在可不是十二三岁的羞怯少年了，他怀疑自己像个傻瓜似的在这里等一个仅有一面之缘的人到底是想干什么，他到底在期待些什么呢？

一场浪漫邂逅？Ben扬起嘴角，因这个念头而笑起来。那怎么可能呢？再说了，现在也不该是青春期荷尔蒙萌动想谈恋爱的时候，他还要为大学生活提前准备。

他自己就是个演员，Martin也是，如果说会发生些什么，那也只会是纯粹的学术交流而已。

Ben忙着给自己编造理由，没太留心周围的变化，甚至也没及时意识到门开了。他反应过来时，眼前已经出现了一个人，还近距离地盯着他看。他吓了一跳，下意识地往后退几步，几乎撞到墙上。现在Ben恢复了神智，能看清楚来人正是刚才一直占据他大脑空间的那个人。

“Martin！抱歉，我是说，Freeman先生…我能叫你Martin吗？”

“当然了。”Martin笑起来，又朝Ben走近了几步。Ben现在没有后退的余地了，也不想再退。他只觉得今晚天气真热，以及Martin笑起来真的很好看。

他们站得很近，原本在台上台下不明显的身高差现在顿时显现出来了。Ben意识到Martin实际上看起来小只多了，他心中涌起一股想把他装进上衣口袋里的奇怪冲动。他甚至想象了一下那会是多么棒的一件事，口袋一般大小的Martin该多可爱呀。

直到他突然意识到盯着人家时想这些是多糟糕的一件事。

Ben觉得自己的脸更红了点，但还好灯光比较弱，Martin应该看不见。他心底里源源不断产生的奇妙情感让他一时间难以应付。他知道所谓的“一见钟情”，但这个概念的荒谬本质以及真正发生在了自己身上这种诡异的事实让他一瞬间不知所措。他不确定自己该不该真的把这定义为一见钟情，或许是因为他不太愿意承认也不太清楚这究竟是不是爱，还是只是懵懂的好感，亦或是由于亲密距离而产生的冲动。他抿着嘴，担心自己会说出什么不恰当的话，毁了这一刻。但此时Martin突然又退回去了，还开口将Ben从他的思绪中拉了出来，挽救了这个夜晚。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯？”Ben又向前了两三步，专注地听Martin说话。

“我吓到你了？”

“没有。”

“那是我迷住你了？”

Ben不自觉地微笑起来，他感觉自己的心跳放缓了些许。

“有那么点。”

“哈。”Martin对他眨了眨眼，就像之前在台上时那样。他果然是知道的。“你叫什么？”

“Benedict。Benedict Cumberbatch。”

“Benny，很漂亮的名字。”

Ben把那句“是Ben不是Benny”咽回喉咙里。他很少听到有人这么说，“很漂亮”？一般人则会说，“这是什么拗口的破名字？真的存在这个词吗？”

“那么，Benny，你愿意和我共度一晚吗？”

实际上，Ben只是陪Martin一起在泰晤士河南岸漫步，并没有什么不该发生的事情过早地发生。但这并不代表就没人会往那方面想了。

Ben向Martin谈起他对这一版本的Volpone演绎的看法，也表达了他对于Martin可以做到每一场表演都不同的由衷赞叹。

“那太棒了，Martin，精彩绝伦！”这场谈话正朝着Ben原本预想的方向进行。没错，只是学术研究。他非常享受和Martin聊天，更对他对看法期待至极。他怎么能这么优秀呢？Ben盯着Martin的脸蛋的时候想。“真希望我也可以做到像你那样。”

“嗯，你也是个演员？”

“我不久之后回去曼大学戏剧。”

“我还以为你连续三天来看我是因为你是我的粉丝或者你喜欢我呢，原来是因为这个。”

Martin皱紧眉，摇摇头，一脸失望。Ben当然知道他不是认真的。话题又转到了这个让他谨慎和不确定的内容上，但他莫名挺喜欢这种感觉，比起之前少了一点不安又多了一点愉快。也许一场浪漫邂逅并不是什么坏事。

说不定会是个不错的主意。

“也有一点是因为那个。”

“那现在就该是我问你住哪并交换号码的时候了。”

“噢！嗯，我的号码…我现在就写给你。我住在肯辛顿切尔西区——”

“Ben。”Martin拉住了Ben的手，打断了他。这是他们第一次有肢体接触。Ben刚才一直在找纸和笔，但现在他又陷回了那种心跳加速大脑一片空白只会盯着Martin看的混乱状态了。被爱击中的滋味真是古怪。也许有一天他会适应，但他能坚持到适应的那一天吗？还是说那只是个美好的愿望？

“你明天还会来吗？”

“会。”

“那么晚安。”

Martin给了Ben一个拥抱。从此以后Ben决心每一次他们相遇、每一次他们分别，他都会冲上去给Martin一个拥抱。他们分开以后，Ben回到家。他在哈罗公学寄宿直至成年，之后又去印度支教一年，期间一直没有时间找单身公寓住，所以他还暂时借住在父母家的空房。他考虑过，上完大学他就会买一间公寓，或者等他有了一段稳定的关系。

‘稳定的关系’，Ben现在想到这个词就会想起Martin，但现在还太早，什么也没发生，也什么都可能会发生。

“Martin也在CSSD学过戏剧，所以我以后应该去LAMDA还是CSSD?无论如何他真的很棒，妈咪，他把即使是很不起眼的角色也能演得很出色，却又不会喧宾夺主。Martin还说过他以前是壁球手，直到他14岁才开始演戏，所以他——”

“Ben。”Wanda和Tim交换了一个眼神，之后打断了她儿子长达几十分钟不间断地介绍Martin Freeman的讲话。

“你说这个Martin是你‘昨天晚上认识的朋友’？”

“嗯，我在国家剧院看戏认识的。”

“你三天前不是才去看过Volpone吗？”

“我…又看了一次。”实际上是两次，但Wanda和Tim看起来很严肃，Ben就没敢说。“嗯，怎么了吗？”

“Ben，你成年了，我们不会干涉你的决定。”Ben从Wanda的语气中听出了点不赞成的意味，而她和Tim的神情更是让Ben确定他对猜测是准确的。

“但是，你知道，你猜刚认识他，这么快就发展关系，不一定能长久。”

“妈咪，我不是！”Ben大叫起来，不敢相信Wanda认为他已经在和Martin约会了。这太可笑了！他觉得窘迫，一半是因为这并非实情所以尴尬，另一半却由于这又那么恰巧地揭穿了他。在妈咪面前他永远什么也瞒不住。他发觉自己的耳尖因为羞愤而烫的不行。这并没让Wanda和Tim脸上的担忧消去分毫，反而更重了些。

“Martin和我——我们之间什么也没有。”

Tim和Wanda都向他投来不信任的眼神。

“Ben，”Tim也开口了，他总是扮白脸的那个。“没关系。我知道，我们总说不希望你当演员，但你确实有天资，也有热情，所以我们无论如何都会全力支持你。如果你男朋友是个演员，你完全不用担心我们可能不同意，你就是在一个演员家庭诞生的。我们的意思是，你最好深入了解他以后再往后发展，你们现在都还小。”

“对，Tim追了我四年我们才决定要更进一步发展，你这样太快了，Ben。不过如果你和他多相处一段后依旧觉得他很不错，我们会支持你的。”Wanda接着Tim的话说下去。Ben有点庆幸她没有又讲那个Tim坚持四年每天送她一支玫瑰花的故事。曾经有一段时间Ben被他的父母教育，只有哪个男孩或女孩能这样坚持四年，他才好考虑和对方在一起。那时他十二岁，后来Ben才意识到这是因为十六岁是合法婚龄。

“我们之间真的没有什么。”Ben重复道。Wanda摇了摇头。

“我看出来你恋爱了。你通常不会这样持续不断和我们讲一个你才刚遇上的人，除非——”

“就算我真的喜欢他，我们之间也还什么都没发生。”

“那你该趁早行动。”

“哈？”

Ben被这突如其来的态度转变吓到了，“可我也没有——”

“我教过你的，要抓住机会，也要有耐心。”Tim补充道。从他的笑容里Ben感觉自己又听了一次玫瑰花的故事。

“等你追到他了，请他和他的家人一起来吃晚餐吧。”

“啊？”Ben愣了一下，Wanda看起来挺认真，似乎她期待着看自己的儿子结婚，尽管刚才她才在警告他别操之过急。Ben试着想象了一下未来，他还不是非常了解Martin，但一起生活的愿景看起来也不错。

会在一起吗？

十一月 1995

Ben又一次来到了国家剧院。

他特地从曼切斯特赶回伦敦，因为他承诺过Martin，他会及时回来看Martin参演的Mother Courage。三个多月过去了，他们一直保持着联系。七八月的时候，Ben会每天或每隔两三天去见Martin一次，尽管他不一定是去看他的戏。之后Ben去了曼大读书，但他会尽可能找时间给Martin打电话，还会和他讨论一下表演艺术。

但也仅此而已。现在，和七月时一样，还是“什么都没发生”。Ben不能够在伦敦待很久，直到圣诞假期之前他都不会再回来了。Martin说他的戏会一直演到明年，他们肯定是要一起过圣诞节的。但今天，现在，只有这一天，这一个晚上。

仿佛就值得发生点什么。

“Benny。”Martin在Ben身后拍了拍他，Ben转过身，给他一个拥抱。他故意抱得很紧，像是要把这几个月欠下的都补偿回来。

“我想你了。”

“我知道。”Martin朝Ben笑了笑，结束了这个拥抱。他向剧院走过去，Ben跟着他，直到他不能再跟进去。

“我得走了。”Martin说，Ben点点头。Martin特意在排练间隙出来见他。Ben直到火车到了伦敦才打电话告诉Martin，这是个惊喜，但也就意味着他们没法预留太多时间给对方。

“演出结束后，我们一起走。”

Ben又会在后门等Martin，但在此之前他不得不自己孤独地度过接下来的几个小时。他打电话给爸爸告诉他自己今晚会回家。

或者也不一定回家呢？

Ben一边笑一边红着脸这样想。可惜这应该不太可能。他无法说清自己和Martin现在到底处于什么关系，他喜欢他，也希望并感觉着Martin喜欢自己。可是又不知为什么，Ben总感觉他俩之间还有点什么隔膜，把他们暂时卡在了这个离‘恋人’只有一步之遥的阶段。

一步而已，但可能要过很久才会迈出这一步。

趁早行动。Ben回忆起之前Wanda说的话。每当她问起Ben，他和Martin现在怎么样了，他都只能给出一样的回答。他也从没请Martin到家里去过，那感觉像是确立关系以后才会做的事情。

离确立关系还有好长一段距离呢。

Olivier Theatre还不许观众入场。Ben去附近吃了点小点心，这感觉和七月第一次见面那时也没什么不同。

戏一散场，Ben就去了剧院后门。他没等多久，Martin和三两位同事就从后门出来了。Ben向他们问好，Martin的同事瞧着Ben，带着点打趣的意味说道，“这是谁？你男朋友？蛮可爱的。”Martin点点头，搭上Ben的肩膀，笑得可得意了。

“他就是你从来不和我们出去玩的原因吗？”

“对啊，因为他比你们好看多了。嫉妒了吗？”

Ben感觉自己的脸蛋又有点发红。Martin和他都同事道过别，就又和Ben一起在泰晤士河南岸漫步。

“你从不和他们一起出去玩吗？”

“我几乎不和任何人一起出去玩。”

“那为什么你和我一起？”

“因为你长得好看。”

Ben笑起来，他认出了Martin眼神里的调侃意味。他不是认真的，可又有那么点认真。

“才不是因为这个。”

“那你说是因为什么？”

Martin和Ben对望了一眼，他们心中都有个答案，但谁也没说出来。Ben有很大的把握自己是对的，事实上，他觉得他不可能不是对的。但是就是有什么在阻碍着他，或许是对那微小的失误的可能的担忧，又或许是别的什么。

他转移了话题，就像以前每次他们的对话太过于贴近这个主题时他干的那样。一如既往，Martin也顺着他绕开了话。

Ben谈到自己上表演课的心得，也问了Martin在排练Mother Courage时的感受。他们谈过很多次了，但再谈多几次也无妨。

“我真的很希望以后我能演哈姆雷特。”Ben说道。不知怎么话题就转移到了这里。大概是因为Martin之前谈到他为什么想演戏，以后想接什么样的角色，也让Ben说一下他想演什么。

“如果可以，在国家剧院演一定会很棒。”Ben继续说，一边想象着那时的情形，“不过到那时我应该也有三十多岁了。也许我都有孩子了，也许也还没有。”

Ben停顿了一下，他从来没有问过Martin想不想要孩子，尽管在现在这种什么都没发生的情况下这么问也挺奇怪的。他看了看Martin，Martin没什么特别的反应，只等他说下去。

“也许我会收养一个。”Ben说出了跳进自己大脑里的第一个想法。他立刻就后悔了，这等同于暗示自己不打算和女孩子在一起了。尽管，的确，在现在的情况下，他是不太可能考虑和别人在一起了。Ben希望自己能再找点什么来转移话题。

“呃。我表演课的老师说我演吻戏很烂。”

“哈？”Martin向Ben投来一个惊奇的眼神。

“是真的，他说我缺爱激情。”

“你初吻是什么时候？”

Ben疑惑地看了看Martin。这有关系吗？

“十二岁，你呢？”

“五岁。”

“真的？”Ben难以置信地看着Martin。他还来不及思考，就听见自己说出了这些话，“那她几岁？呃，不，我是说，嗯，你亲的是男性还是女性？这合法吗？噢当然合法，我在说什么？那么性呢？你有做过吗？当然你应该有，是在什么时候…啊抱歉，我不是有意打探的，我只是——”

“嘘。”Martin把食指放在Ben的嘴唇上，Ben乖乖闭上嘴。他们停下脚步，Martin把Ben拉过来，直视着他的眼睛。

“你得弯腰。”

Ben照做了。他还没问为什么，他本来打算问，但他开口之前，Martin就吻他了。Martin用舌头撬开Ben的嘴唇，在他的口腔里探索。Ben发觉自己完全被Martin带着走，他只用跟着他，慢慢感受，而且好受得出奇。他的心跳很久都没有这么快过。从他们相遇的第一天起，Ben就想着这一天会不会发生。他试想过很多次这样的情景，但真正发生时他只发现现实和自己的想象大有不同。

不知到底过了多久，Martin才结束了这个吻。他的手搭在Ben肩膀上，Ben反应过来时，Martin正微笑着看着他，等他说点什么。Ben才意识到Martin用这种眼神盯着自己看过很多次了，几乎是从他们第一次相遇起，他就这么看着他。直到现在，Ben才明白那其中的意味。

“Martin……”

“嗯？”

“……谢谢你。我会记得演吻戏时要开口。不过我当然会先和跟我搭戏的演员商量，如果对方愿意——”

“别说下去。”

“哈？”

Ben又没能说完，因为Martin再次吻了他。这次更激烈更用力，他还吮吸起他的嘴唇。Ben暗自怀疑自己的嘴会不会肿起来，但他也不在意，他愿意Martin能一直这么干下去，甚至干点别的什么，他不介意的，就算明天一早他就要回曼大他也不介意。

Martin终于又放开Ben了，但他的手臂还勾着Ben的脖颈，他们的嘴唇仍然只有咫尺之隔。就在这么近的距离，近到可以感受到对方的呼吸的距离，他们对视着，直到Ben觉得他该说点什么。

“Martin——”

“别说。”

Martin松了手，转过身去，不再看他。Ben走到他身后，拉起Martin的手。这时他才发觉，原来自己的手可以完全包住Martin的手，于是他就这么做了。

“Martin，我想告诉你，我真的不介意。”

Martin还是没有回过头来看Ben，但他握紧了Ben的手。

“但我介意。”

“为什么……”

Ben不敢相信，又感到痛心。在发生了刚才的一切之后，他终于有了信心，他不认为自己会得到这个答案，但是——

“对，我是亲了你，我也想这么做。”

Martin终于回过身来看着Ben，他的话却让Ben更加不解。他觉得他内心的伤痛不全是由于被拒绝的苦楚，而有一部分来自于看到Martin这样。他觉得自己理应知道这背后的原因是什么。

“每一次你说话，每一次你开口，每一次你的双唇轻碰，我都想吻你。”Martin的拇指按在Ben的嘴唇上，微微摩挲，“我想吻你好让你住嘴。我控制不了我的感情，每一天我都在想你，想操你，想让你操我，你明白吗，Ben？从我们相遇的那天起，我就再也无法摆脱你。”

“那就做。我也一直想这么做。”

Ben抱紧Martin，俯下身，像刚才他吻自己那样吻她。Martin顺从了几秒，却又挣脱开。

“Ben，我不能这么做。”

“为什么？我们去你家！我会告诉我父母我要去你家，然后我们就可以做爱。”

“我不能这么对你。”

“有什么不能？我也是个成年人！”

“和那无关。”

“那么到底是为什么！”Ben的眼角沾了泪水，Martin一定是发现了，抬起手帮他擦去，可这个举动却让他更加难过。他不明白。

“我爱你……”

Ben终于把这句话说出来了。他忍了三个多月，早该说出口。

“正因如此。”

Martin却一点也没有开心起来。Ben无法理解他的想法，他只能确定自己的心在使劲地疼，为自己也为Martin。

“你在说什么……”

“正因为你爱我，我才不能这么做。”

Martin知道的。当然啦，他一直都知道，他们只是心照不宣。

“Ben，你对我而言很特别，我不希望我们之间只有露水情缘而没有未来。我想和你一直在一起，可我害怕我们最后又无法履行永恒的诺言。我不敢向你许下承诺，不知道我能不能向你承诺婚姻，也不知道我能不能保证永远爱你。我现在爱你，但是我不知道五十年以后我还会不会爱你。我不希望看到又一场婚姻以失败告终。所以，如果我们要在一起，现在我唯一能承诺你的就是这段关系。我不知道我们能在一起多久，我希望越久越好，我也会尽全力保护我们的关系，但除此以外我无法向你承诺其它。如果你想要，我们可以收养孩子，但在我真正准备好之前我们不会结婚。这可能对你很不公平，所以我想先让你知道。如果你决定离开，我一点也不怪你。”

“我不会离开。这就够了。”Ben再次抱紧Martin，低声说道。他好高兴，因为他终于明白了Martin的想法；可又感到心痛，因为Martin怎么会认为，他会因此离开呢？他绝对不会的！他想，一定是因为Martin亲眼目睹过最亲的人的恋情破碎，才不愿冒险，不愿受伤。可Ben绝对不会伤害他，只会向Martin证明，他们的爱真的可以长久。他今天爱他，五十年以后也会同样爱他，每一天都更加爱他。

“我想要的也只有现在，只要你现在爱我就够了。”

Martin终于也笑了出来。他亲了亲Ben的脸蛋，然后伏在他的耳边说，“别急，回去好好思考。下次我们见面的时候，你再告诉我你深思熟虑过后的决定。现在回家去，明天你还要回学校。”

最后在Ben的请求下，Martin再给了Ben一个告别吻。他帮Ben打了辆车回家。Ben在后视镜里看见Martin一点一点缩小，他胸口的疼痛也在一点一点扩大。下次见面他也会给出相同的答案，每次都会，永远都会。可距离下次见面还有一个多月。他无比期盼圣诞假期的到来，他想告诉自己爱的人，他爱他，不在乎婚姻与否，不在乎能给出什么承诺。他在乎的是爱，并且他相信，爱能修补一切，战胜一切。

回到家时，Wanda和Tim还没有入睡。Ben倚靠在沙发上回想今天的一切。本来他该为Martin吻了他而激动，可他如今却又不可避免地感到沮丧。原本今天可以成为他们开始正式约会的日子，但Martin的反应让他担心。他要怎么做Martin才会相信，无论发生什么，他都会一样爱他呢？

Wanda注意到了Ben的情绪变化。她和Tim坐到了Ben的两侧，给予他精神上的支持。“发生什么了？和Martin怎么样了？”Wanda抚着Ben的后背，柔声问道。

“他吻了我。”

Wanda的眼睛亮起来，她早就看出Ben被Martin迷得神魂颠倒，但Ben的反常又让她锁紧了眉。Ben知道妈咪在担心他，可他不知道该怎么和她解释。他和Martin之间很有希望，他们会有未来，他是这么确信着的，可这也不妨碍他的胸口一直隐隐发疼。

“那你不开心吗，Ben？”

“我爱他，妈咪，”Ben能听见自己是用一种很悲伤的语调说的。他说的是事实，悲伤也是事实。

“我当然开心了。”

Wanda和Tim对视了一眼。这叫什么事？

“圣诞节时请Martin过来吧。”

这次说话的是Tim，Ben扭头看向他。

“我们会知道他爱不爱你的。”

圣诞前夕，Martin在剧院的表演工作也告一段落。Ben和他一起回到家，Wanda和Tim都很高兴能见到Martin。他们意外地聊得很合拍，仿佛Martin本来就是这个家的一员。临近午夜，Wanda和Tim建议Ben带Martin去休息。妈咪朝Ben使了个眼色，他就明白是怎么回事了。他拉着Martin的手，脸有些发红，Martin问他怎么了，他只是抿着嘴摇头。

Ben把Martin带到了自己的房间。他那间卧室已经被当成客房来用了，房间里还是只有一张床，不过足够大。

他关上门，让Martin坐在自己的椅子上，而自己坐在床上。他们再一次有机会离得这么近，Ben等这一天等了很久了。

“我决定好了。”他开口说，“我爱你，我不想我们把时间浪费在互相暗恋上。那些犹疑不决、苦苦等待的时光本可以成为幸福的恋曲。即使有一天我们真的会分开，我也希望我们曾经有过美好的回忆。所以，Martin，趁我们还相爱，我想抓紧每一分一秒和你在一起。”

“更何况，我有信心，也会倾尽余生向你证明，我们之间的爱足够强大，能够抵抗岁月荏苒的磋磨。”

一抹微笑静静地爬上Martin的脸颊。他牵起Ben的手，轻轻吻了他的手背。这代表他愿意一试，这也就够了。

“那么我今天要睡哪里？”

“唔，”Ben低头瞧了眼床，也笑起来，然后又看向Martin。

“再亲我一次，我就告诉你。”

“你只想要我亲你就满足了吗？”

“我可没让你只亲我的脸了…”

“嗯哼。你父母可就在隔壁。”

“他们听不见的。而且今天可是圣诞夜，明天不用早起，我们可以尽情干…任何想干的事。”

Martin坐到Ben的床上，开始吻她。Ben躺下来，顺势把Martin拉到自己身上来。他准备解衬衫扣子，但Martin按住了他的手，示意他等一等。Ben看着Martin的眼睛，他们从未如此贴近过。Martin紧紧地抱住他，他们可以听见彼此的心跳声，Ben猜他俩现在的心跳速率都比正常值要高出许多。

“我还没有正式对你说过这句话，而我想在进一步之前先说出来。”Martin开口了，他的声音轻柔极了，只有在如此亲密的距离下才能听见。

“我也爱你。”

2004

Martin接到了Ben的电话。

电话一接通，Ben就开始哭，但怎么也不愿意向他解释到底发生了什么。不久之前，Ben去南非拍戏，他会保证每天都和Martin通话，直至今天为止，一切都还很正常。

那天晚上，他们谈了很久。Martin一直在安慰Ben，让他慢慢平静下来。Ben哽咽着告诉Martin，他想家，想念英格兰，想他的朋友，想Wanda和Tim，还有想念Martin，特别想他。“我爱你…”他反复地说，总是夹着几声啜泣，和一句“我永远也不想离开你。”Ben坚持不说是怎么回事，也求Martin不要问，他只说他会尽快回来。

此后的每天晚上，Martin都会接到Ben的电话。Ben从来避开那天的事不愿谈论，只是一次又一次重申他爱他。他也不想再讲述拍戏的事，他恳请Martin多说一点，因为他想听Martin的声音。

Ben回来的那天，Martin去机场接他回家。一见到Martin，Ben就忍不住快哭了。他抱住他，吻她，说自己在南非时夜夜思念他。Martin把Ben带回了家，Ben才终于肯告诉Martin出了什么事。

他差点死了。他说，他差点就永远也回不来了，永远也见不到自己的朋友和家人，永远也见不到Martin了。

他惧怕死亡，惧怕孤独地死去，惧怕离开自己所爱的人，惧怕留下自己所爱之人孤身一人。但他不敢告诉Martin，因为不想让Martin担心。

“我向你许诺过，我们会永远在一起。”Ben紧攥着Martin的手，躺在Martin怀里。Martin搂着他，在他的前额上印下一个吻，告诉他，“我知道。”

“可是生命太脆弱了，Martin，如果我没能回来，如果……那我就不能履行我的誓言。”

“但你已经回来了，没事了，我会一直陪着你的。”

“我知道你会的，我也会的，可我们真的可以做到吗？你是对的…就算我们能做到不生离，但我们无法避免死别。我永远也不会想离开你，可万一有一天，或远或近，总有这么一天，我们不得不分开，那我们该怎么办？这很不公平，我本以为我绝对不会辜负你，我以为我可以做到，但是……”

“Ben，你已经做到了。”Martin用拇指抹去了Ben脸上的泪水，然后挑起他的下巴，让他直视自己。“我们相遇、相识、相爱，一起度过了许多年。你让我意识到，如果这世界上存在某个人，我和他之间的爱能无限接近于永恒，那么那个人必然是你，Benedict。你说是真爱也好，灵魂伴侣也好，我们是彼此最特殊的人，能够在一起已是最大的幸运。”

“所以我不需要无尽的时光，Ben。我当然会想要永远和你在一起，不过即使有一天，很久很久以后，我们的故事终将落幕，只要这则故事曾经存在过，它就会永远留存于你我心间，就算是死亡也无法夺走。”

Ben点点头，眨眨眼，盈余的眼泪溢出来，他抓着Martin的手，用自己的手背拭走眼泪，然后深呼吸，弯起嘴角，露出一个微笑。

“谢谢你，Martin。我也会记得。”

“如果你不介意，Martin，我还有个自私的想法。我想养个孩子…我知道所谓的‘生命延续’都是那些自我中心的人编出来的胡话，但我想要…我想留下我们相爱过的痕迹，想将爱以各种可能的方式传承下去，想要故事被铭记。”

“但要是你觉得这太过分，那我——”

“我们会领养个孩子的。”Martin点了点Ben的嘴唇，Ben及时闭上了嘴，还顺便偷偷亲了一下Martin的指尖。

“顺便结婚。”Martin轻笑一声，继续说道。Ben错愣了片刻——Martin什么时候改变想法了？但回忆起来，原来Martin早就给了他暗示。

如果世界上只有一个人能让Martin Freeman深爱至愿意与之结婚，那么当然，那会是Benedict Cumberbatch。

2008

Benedict终于见到了一直和他邮件联系的Sue Vertue和Steven Moffat，还有他很久未见的Mark Gatiss。他们聚在了Vertue家里，就着茶点，讨论一部BBC的新剧——Sherlock。

“我们的想法是，把Sherlock Holmes和John Watson的故事搬到现代来。”Steven说道，他的眼里闪着兴奋的光芒，这在狂热粉丝的身上是很常见的。“是时候让他们进入新世纪了。”

“但Sherlock Holmes的故事不是属于维多利亚时期吗？”Ben迟疑道，“你们确定这可行？真的会有人买账吗？”

“当然了！他们一直是超越时代之人。环球影业的版本也不是设定在十九世纪，照样很成功。”

“你看过原著吗，Benedict？”Mark插嘴道。

“我看过Rathbone和Bruce的版本，还有Brett的版本。”

“你该看看原著，那你才能明白我们的意图。”

“你知道1895年和现在有什么不同吗？”Steven神秘兮兮地说。Ben疑惑地看向Sue，她露出一个“习惯就好”的表情。

“嗯？很多都不一样？我们现在有了汽车，飞机，电话……”

“我还以为你也会对这点很敏感。”Mark评论道，“你记得Oscar Wilde的审判吗？”

“噢，当然了。”Ben刚想说“但那和Sherlock Holmes有什么关系”，然后他突然就明白了。“噢！”

“Sherlock Holmes是同性恋，他和John Watson是一对。”Steven总结道，“这点人尽皆知。但是在当时，Arthur Conan Doyle不可能明确地这么写，他只能写一些潜台词，暗示他们关系的实质。我们能读懂，可还有很多人无法读懂，当然也有人拒绝读懂。”

“我们想做的，就是解读Doyle的用意，把Sherlock Holmes和John Watson的真实故事呈现出来。”Mark补充，“他们在1895年不能光明正大在一起，但现在可以。他们会属于我们这个时代，Benedict。”

Ben深吸了一口气，在大脑里慢慢处理这些讯息。“我还从没这么想过。”他承认道，“这太棒了！我绝对要加入！”

“很好，这是我们的初步设想，你先看一下。”

Mark把剧本给了Ben，在Ben读剧本的时候，他和Steven在一旁谈论更进一步的事宜。Benedict是Sherlock的唯一人选，既然他答应加入，那下一步他们就该找出他的John Watson，可是Watson的人选他们还毫无头绪。

“我们应该找一个同性恋演员吗？还是双性恋？John会是双性恋。还是说这么做太明显了？说起来，Benedict有和谁合作过浪漫喜剧吗？有没有比较搭的人？Mark？有印象吗？”

“他倒是和很多人都合作过，不过搭不搭——噢！天啊。我有个想法。”

“怎么了？”

“你之前和Sue不是讨论过The Office？”

“什么时候？”

“荧幕最佳亲吻，你们在讨论这个。”

此时Ben读完了剧本朝Mark和Steven走过来，他们都转身看向他，期待着他的反应。

“真的太有意思了。我们会做出非常惊人的东西，对吧？”

“对，我们会创造历史。”Steven说，Mark加了一句，“当然是在我们成功了而没有被一季就砍掉的情况下。”

“对了，Benedict，我想起来，你丈夫是——”

“Martin Freeman，怎么了？”

Steven和Mark对视了一眼。这简直是天赐良机。

“你们有一起演过戏吗？”

“还没有。”

“下次你过来的时候，请他一起来，我们想他试镜John Watson。”

不久之后，Steven和Mark安排了一场试镜，让Martin和Ben演医院初遇那一幕。在场的所有人都能看出来，他俩之间的化学反应激烈，现场火花四溅，真不愧在一起了十多年。试演结束后，Steven过来对Mark说，你看，他们正是我们剧的未来。

2012

Simon坐到了Ben的旁边来，凑近去看他手里的东西。他们在一个小酒馆，四周是喧闹的人群。Chris和Zachary去玩了，Simon本来想拉上Ben一起去，但Benedict却坐在角落里傻笑盯着手机。这怎么行？出来玩当然要尽兴。他还打算把Ben灌醉之后拍照发给Martin。

”你在做什么啊？”Simon问道，他确切地看见Ben在刷汤不热，但Ben快速地退出了汤不热的界面，然后点开了屏幕上方一个浅蓝色的小图标。

“当然是…和我女儿视频通话。”Ben说着，点了联系人里的“Mom&Dad”，不一会儿，Tim的脸就出现在屏幕上。他旁边是Wanda，而他身后一个还有飞奔过来的小女孩，Elizabeth Cumberbatch Freeman，Ben和Martin的女儿，Wanda和Tim的孙女。

“Dad！”Elizabeth在屏幕那一头朝Ben大喊，作为她教父的Simon也挤到了这一端的屏幕里向她打招呼。

“嗨，Lizzie，你爸爸和我在一起，我会照顾好他的，你放心。”

“你们在做什么？为什么这么吵？”

“因为这里有很多人。”Ben朝自己的女儿露出了个尴尬的笑容，显然他并不打算向一个七岁的小女孩介绍酒吧文化。作为一位好教父，Simon当然愿意承担起这个职责。

“我们在找乐子。大人们的乐子总是很聒噪的，你长大了就懂了。”

“天啊。”Ben无奈地把头扭到了一边。这叫什么教育孩子的方式？视频中的Elizabeth做了个兴趣缺缺的表情，一点也不配合地说道，“真是奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪了？你的Papa和Daddy从来不会找乐子吗？”

“Simon！别教我女儿奇怪的东西！”

Ben夺回了视频通话的主动权，并把Simon从这场通话中驱逐出去。“Dad，那是什么意思？”Elizabeth还在问Ben，但Ben不打算把对话拖得更久了。英国现在已经夜深了，Ben从Wanda脸上那不赞成的神色就能看出来。

“意思就是你该去睡觉了。Lizzie，你怎么还醒着？”

“她在等你打电话。”Wanda接话道，她的眼神告诉Ben他犯大错了，“下次早点打过来。”

“Lizzie现在真的必须上床睡觉了，”Tim接话道，“来说晚安吧。”

“晚安，Dad，你能替我向Papa问好吗？他还没有打电话过来。”

“他在忙呢，我一会打给他，晚安。”

视频通话结束了，但这还没完，Simon立马又帮Ben拨电话给了Martin。

“你干什么？”

“你答应了Lizzie你会打给她Papa。”

“但现在Martin可能在忙！”

视频通了。Martin在屏幕那一侧出现，他穿着Bilbo的戏服，似乎是在化妆间。

“Martin…”

“Ben？你在干什么？我这边马上要开拍了。”

“呃，我…”Ben还没来得及说点什么，Simon就主动加入到了对话里，朝远在新西兰的Martin挥了挥手。

“嗨Martin，你女儿让我们替她向你问好，你丈夫和我要一起度过疯狂的一夜啦哈哈哈，祝你拍戏愉快！”

“不许灌醉他！”

“我会照顾好他的，别担心。”

Martin皱了皱眉，他知道这多半意味着没什么好事，Simon也知道这点。可是Martin得去拍戏了，他警告Ben不要被Simon带偏，之后就不得不掐断了视频通话。

通话结束后，Ben发觉Simon用一种质询的眼神盯着他。

“怎么——”

“你为什么用那种眼神看他？”

“看Martin？什么意思？什么眼神？”

“就是那种青春期的小男孩看自己的暗恋对象时的眼神。”

“我才没有。”

“你有。你也用这种方式和他说话。说真的，你怎么回事？你们都在一起十七年了！”

Chris和Zach适时地走了过来，Simon就没再追问下去。他拍了拍Ben，告诉他该去放松一下。吧台的侍应给他们倒了四杯生啤。

2013

Ben下了飞机，就直往霍比特人片场赶。Peter向他保证Martin不会过早杀青，他绝对有时间在最后一天陪他，但Ben还是紧张得不行。他怕自己晚一点就会破坏这个惊喜，他也想要更早见到Martin。自从拍完The Sign of Three，他和Martin就分开了，而过几天他又要飞去日本宣传星际迷航，现在这一小段时间可以说是他们近日少有的相处时光。

仔细一想，这确实挺让人遗憾。他们都有国际巨作要拍摄，经常离开英格兰，许多时候不仅没人在家陪女儿，他们自己也两地分居。Ben和Martin曾经讨论过会尽可能接本土拍摄的戏，或使双方在相近的档期内在同一片地区拍戏。但随着片约的多样化，他们实际上也很难保证这点。Elizabeth总被送去Tim和Wanda那边，或被交给保姆照顾。她自己也已经在寄宿制学校读书，平日里即使是假期，Ben也无法保证他或Martin一定能陪她。他感到有些心酸，BBC Sherlock带给了他和Martin名气，却不得不让他们分离。Ben心中倒是有个计划，他希望可以创建自己的公司，比如和Adam一起当制作人，自己拍戏。这至少可能会让他的工作更好掌控一点，他可以调整一下拍摄档期，贴近Martin的行程，也方便照顾女儿。

但那还远着呢。Ben叹了口气。司机告诉他摄影棚已经近在眼前。能见到Martin的喜悦暂时压制了分开的缺憾。Ben发觉自己不自觉地笑起来，每次见到Martin他都感觉自己心里溢满了快乐。他曾说过他最享受的就是和Martin在一起的每一刻，这话一点也没有错。他真庆幸他们已经在一起了这么多年，而这种满当当的爱自始至终从未改变过分毫。

Ben下了车，走进摄影棚。他一共就来过这里两三次，而且几乎每次都是来探Martin的班，顺带认识一下其他剧组成员。他和好几个熟人打了招呼，Andy告诉他，现在除了Martin就只有矮人们没杀青。他跟着Andy到了拍摄地，和Aiden，Dean，Lee等人打了招呼。Martin正在和Richard拍一个镜头，Richard作为Thorin的画外音，摄影集中在Martin身上。

Peter给了Ben一个话筒，Ben在Martin试演的时候接了他的话。“棒极了Martin！”他说，Martin在那一头笑起来，转过来看了Ben一眼。“我认得这把声音。”Martin说，“他是我们的Smaug，他优秀极了。”

Peter告诉Martin现在他可以过来了，Ben立刻走过去迎接他。他张开双臂，拥抱住Martin——他实在是太想他了。如果不是因为一会Martin还要拍戏不能掉妆，他会现在就吻他的。Peter给了他们一段时间独处，Martin带着Ben到了布景的一个小角落里，好好看着他。Ben忍不住又抱了Martin一次，这一回没有别人看着，他好意思抱得更久了一点，最后他还吻了吻Martin的发梢。

“我很想你。”Ben凝视着Martin的眼睛说道，每次他来探望Martin时都会这么说的，除了带Elizabeth来的那次，他们俩没多少独处时间，而Elizabeth还有很多很多话想和Martin说。

“我们很快就回家了。”Martin伸手摸了摸Ben的脸蛋，对他微笑。他的语气轻柔极了，就像直接对着Ben的耳朵里说那样软绵绵的。“不过你还要先去一趟日本，对吧？”

“嗯，不过不会很久。我很快就回来。”

“但我们就不能一起庆祝你的生日了。”

“我们可以提早庆祝。”

“那就今晚？”

“那就今晚。”

Martin把Ben拉过来，在他的嘴唇上轻轻印下一个吻，作为承诺。Peter在远处叫他回去拍戏，Martin放开Ben，让他在片场四处转一转，等到下一次间隙再来找他。

“不会多久的，我们很快就能一起走了。”

Ben看着Martin又回到之前的布景里，这次真的要开拍了。他加入了Peter和Lee，在摄像机后坐着，看拍摄实况。

过了一会，Ben感觉自己的口袋在震动，他发现手机收到了一条Simon的短信。

_你在新西兰？那你一定要来首映式！我们会给你加个位置。_

_不过你们都在一起快二十年了，你怎么还表现得像个青春期的小男孩？_

嗯？Ben皱了皱眉。怎么又是这句话？

_我才没有。为什么你总这么说？_

_因为你飞了半个地球就为了和他共度一晚，这还不够吗？_

_这是因为我爱他。_

_老夫夫可不会做这事。_

Ben瞥了瞥身边的Lee——至少他自己还没到每周坐飞机来陪自己的恋人的地步。不过在同一个片场可方便多了，就像拍BBC Sherlock时一样，拍婚礼那一整周他们时时刻刻都在一起，像是真的再结了次婚。

Peter宣布这一幕的拍摄结束了，Martin过来带Ben在片场逛了一会，还一起吃了午餐。午休后他还要拍摄最后一幕。下午的时候Ben就没一直盯着Martin看，他跟Andy确认了自己动作捕捉的成果，Andy说他不确定以后还会不会需要补拍，如果后期制作时发现需要，会再通知他。

临近结束时，Ben去外面等Martin。他再看见他时，Martin已经换下了戏服。Ben注意到Martin的情绪似乎不是很好，他上去抱了抱他，亲了亲他的眼睛。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯。刚和他们道了别。”

Martin拉起Ben的手，他们一起坐车离开。Ben意识到，对于Martin而言，这次告别是为自己过去十八个月的时光和与朝夕相处的人的羁绊画上句点。也许不会再见，又也许再会要到很久以后。Martin总是说，无论他做什么工作，拍什么戏，都喜欢事情有一个结尾，而非永无止尽。他通常不会在离别时太感性，这是真的，不过Ben也知道，这其实是因为Martin不擅长告别。Ben这么想着，回头看了眼渐渐消失在视野里的摄影棚。他握紧了Martin的手，Martin看向他，他朝他笑。

Ben没把这话说出口，但他觉得Martin知道。他在心里告诉Martin，不用担心，我们的故事会一直讲下去，我们永远也不会需要和对方告别。不过，即使真的有那么一天，那也一定是很久很久以后，彼时我们将会有所准备。


End file.
